


A Pub in the Past

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy takes a trip back in time to deliver an important message.





	A Pub in the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give Draco's Den's new writing challenge a go. Wrote this up super fast while the fiance played GTA V. I absolutely adore Pansy and got to fill up one of my Bingo card squares for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction in the process! Enjoy!
> 
> Beta love goes to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription. Any other mistakes you find are my own and I'll deal with them whenever. Much love, xxDustNight!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic and Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Prompt: Pansy Parkinson walks into a pub and meets Peggy Carter. + MMFBingo19 Square N3: Participant's Choice

Pansy Parkinson walked into a pub and smirked. It was 1945. The Time-Turner had worked.

"Right on target," she muttered under her breath as she hurried toward the bar. She slid onto a stool and ordered a whiskey on the rocks. As she waited on her drink, she carefully eyed up the Muggle next to her.

The woman next to her looked sad as she stared into the bottom of her own empty glass. Pansy decided to cheer this woman up. "Hey there, love," Pansy said as she swivelled to face the brunette. "Why the long face? We should be celebrating. Did the war just end?"

The woman rolled her eyes and gestured for the bartender to bring her another drink. "We may have won the war, but we lost far too many soldiers in the process."

Pansy nodded in understanding. She'd gone through a war herself once upon a time many years from now. Time travel was a fickle thing, really. "I suppose you have a point there. I'm Pansy."

The woman gave her a wary look but must have decided Pansy wasn't a threat in any way. "I'm Agent Carter, but my friends call me Peggy."

Pansy took a sip of her drink and smiled over the rim of the glass. "Am I allowed to call you Peggy?"

"That depends if you're going to buy me a drink or not," Peggy said with a smirk of her own.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Pansy smiled for real. "You got it, Peggy."

Peggy threw her head back and laughed. "So tell me, Pansy, what brings a nice girl into a pub like this?"

Pansy looked around at the pub. It wasn't so bad, was it? Maybe it was more of a dive, but Pansy had been in far seedier places than this one. Shrugging one shoulder, she simply said, "Who said I was a nice girl?"

"Good point," Peggy replied with a laugh. "We've just met, but I can already tell I like you. I'm a fairly good judge of character; although, I have got it wrong in the past."

Shaking her head, Pansy said, "You're fine. I'm here for purely benevolent reasons." In response, Peggy just smiled as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of Pansy. Honestly, Pansy didn't blame her.

After Peggy's fresh drink arrived and they'd both taken a few sips, Pansy decided to open up about the real reason she was here. Besides, she'd finished her drink and didn't have much time left before the Time-Turner reactivated. Pulling an envelope from the inside of her jacket, she handed it to Peggy.

"Listen, Peggy," she began as she slid from the stool. "I haven't been one hundred per cent honest here. I'm actually from the future and that letter there," she said, tapping the envelope, "is from a Mr Steve Rogers. He's doing well, but wanted me to give that to you."

Peggy stared at the envelope in her hand before glancing back up at Pansy. "And how do I know you're not lying?"

"He said he's sorry he hasn't made it back for the dance he owes you yet," Pansy answered with a sad smile. "I have to go, but please make sure to read that. It could really help you out."

Peggy looked again to the letter and then nodded. "Thank you for the drink, Pansy. Good luck to you."

"You as well," Pansy said and then waved before taking her leave.

As she ducked out of the pub, she glanced back and smiled. Peggy was already eagerly reading the letter Steve had written for her. The future had many things in store for both Peggy and Steve, and Pansy couldn't wait for the Agent to find out all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
[tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
[LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
[Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
